Love
by missy52061
Summary: On a future Valentine's Day, Richard Castle thinks about love. To celebrate Valentine's Day and a Sunday Castle episode! Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, I only wish I did.


Rick Castle held his newborn baby girl and thought about love. Hannah Rose was perfect – her mother in miniature already. She was almost 24 hours old, arriving on February 14. She had handled the family visits like a pro; looking up at everyone she met. Everyone had left (including her big brother James, who was excited to go home with their big sister Alexis). Her grandpa Jim had told them she looked exactly like Kate did when she was born. Her grandma Martha had announced that she was perfect. He agreed with his mother on this point.

Holding Hannah made him remember holding Alexis for the first time. The nurse had placed this bundle in his arms and left him. He looked down at the newborn and was instantly in love with his daughter. She was perfect and he decided then and there that he would do anything to make sure she knew she was loved. He smiled to think of all the things they had done together – the ice cream sundaes, the laser tag battles, the trips to museums, the times in the Hamptons. He remembered the tough times too – when she had boyfriends he didn't like (even now, the thought of Pi made him frown), the times he hadn't trusted her and the few times they disagreed over something. And of course, the thought of her kidnapping was his worst memory. But they made it though, and their bond was still strong. They had just made the bond stronger by letting others in – Kate, Jamie and Mike – and now Hannah was in that bond too.

He looked over at the bed at Kate. She was sleeping right now, and she had never looked more beautiful to him. He thought of that sassy smart detective he first met, the one who whispered "You have no idea", and then strutted away. The cop who pretended to be an EMT and got him and the other hostages out of a bank, and then smiled at him while she made sure he was okay. The woman who came to him, soaking wet and telling him "I just want you." The one who said "I love you" as she was standing on a bomb and the hug she gave him after she was safe. He thought about how beautiful she looked on their wedding day, how she had whispered "it's perfect" in his ear. The wife who smiled when she looked at two positive pregnancy tests. The mother who gave her all to their son and would give her all to their daughter. He had proposed to her because he couldn't imagine his life without her in it, and that was still true.

And he thought of their son, James. Their almost three year old who loved Batman and Superman and chocolate chip pancakes; the kid who greeted each day with a smile and a laugh; the kid who was excited on Christmas and by a new book and by a new sister. He couldn't wait to see where this kid ended up.

He rocked his new baby girl and thought of the other members of the family – of his mother and her father. How they were so different yet so alike in their love for their kids. How the two of them learned that was all that mattered, and how much the two of them loved their grandchildren. And he thought of how much he and Kate leaned on them to help them navigate the world of parenthood.

He thought of the missing parent. He had never known her, but he knew her daughter and how wonderful she was. He was sure he would have loved her mother. He hoped she would have loved him; Kate told him she would have.

And he even thought a little of his missing father – the man who had helped him get his daughter out of danger, but he was also the same man who put him in danger the following year. He was the guy who had unknowingly spurred his desire to write when he gave him a James Bond book. He wondered if Hunt or Cross or whatever his name was knew he was a grandfather again.

And then he had a happier thought – he thought about their precinct family – Javier, Kevin, Lanie, even Captain Gates. They were all truly members of his family now. How many times had they saved Kate or him from danger? How many times have the made each other laugh? How many times has one or all of them been there for him?

He had been very lucky in his life. He'd had enough talent to write best-selling novels which meant he made some money. And as he was had told Kate, that money gave him freedom to be – to be with Alexis and James and Hannah; to be able to make sure his family was always warm and safe and happy. Yes, he had money, but his true blessing was how much love he had in his life.

Just then he heard Kate stirring and turned to see she was awake. "Castle, give me my baby!" she said with a grin. He put Hannah in her arms and sat on the bed next to her. They both looked down at the baby, just watching her sleep. Happy Valentine's Day, he thought. The best one ever!


End file.
